My Dancing Life
by LM808
Summary: She danced her whole life and in secret. What happens when her friends find out? Find out in My Dancing Life.
1. Chapter 1

Okay sorry for the very long wait. I finally have a free time. Right now I am on the bus home so not really feeling well since I am not good at reading while moving.

Chapter 1: Past, Present, Future

_Gabriella POV_

I rarely bring up my past. Not even my closest friends know about this. You see I am a dancer. I started when I was 5 years old. My mom always made me go. I never wanted my dancing career to go this far.

You see when I was 5 years old my mom signed me up for ballroom class. I always hated it. I always had to go to practices. Practices were Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. It used to be 2 hours a day till I was about 10. When I was 10 it was 2 ½ hours a day. That went till I was about 14. When I was 14 it was about 3 hours long. Now it is 3-4 hours a day. I am one of the most "best" dancers. Well that is what my teacher said.

Anyway since I am one of the 2 teacher assistance I have to help teach at the next class. Since she (teacher) is in the hospital I have to teach. I'll tell you why I have to teach.

_2 hours earlier_

So now I am at school with my best friends waiting for the final bell to ring so I can get this horrible day to finish.

_Rrriiiiiiinnnnnnggg!!!!! _

"When is Ms. Darbus ever going to change?" said Jason Cross.

Jason he is a cool basketball jock but when it comes to school, well he's thankful for his girlfriend who helps him out. Well he's not that stupid but, he's not that smart either. Sometimes he is better then Chad and that is saying something, since Chad is the same way. He's a basketball jock (too) that needs his girlfriend to help him pass. His girlfriend is super smart just like me. Well back to Jason. His girlfriend is a pro at playing the piano. She is fantastic at playing the piano. Her name is Kelsey Nelson. She is in the Drama club. Speaking of the Drama Club, the co-presidents are always sparkly. There names are Sharpay and Ryan Evans. They are our sparkly twins in our group. They own a country club that we go to every break. Well for me every time I get a break. Anyway Sharpay is always the one to go to if you want fashion advice, gossip, and if you need help. She just loves her boyfriend and his cookies. Ryan, well he is a quiet boy and just loves to dance. He is not a ballroom dancer like me but he choreographs all the dances for the musical. He is just like his girlfriend. Sharpay's boyfriend is Zeke. He is our baker in the group. He makes these amazing cookies. Everyone just loves it when he brings them in. Did I mention he is in the basketball team too? Ryan's girlfriend's name is Martha Cox. She is the hip-hop dancer. If Ryan asks her to help with the choreography she'll go right away to help. Taylor McKessie she is Chad's girlfriend. She is the one that is smarter than me. Well she denies it. Any way she is in all my classes. Taylor is the president of the scholastic decathlon team. The only person I left out was my best friend Troy Bolton. He is the basketball captain. He was captain since last year, our sophomore year in high school.

All the boys in our group are in the basketball team. 2 of the girls are in the Drama Club and well Taylor, and Martha in the scholastic decathlon. As for me I have ballroom dance class after school every other day.

"Well let's think……. NEVER!!!" said Taylor.

"Hunny? You've been in her homeroom since last year. Has she ever changed?" Kelsey said.

We all looked at Jason. It was hilarious. He was just looking at the ceiling and had his thinking face on.

"Anyway you guys coming over to our house for movie night tonight right?" Sharpay asked us.

"Yes" everyone said except me.

They all looked at me and had a question look on their faces.

"Gabs?" Troy looked and said to me.

"What?" I said innocently.

"You know what?" Troy said to me.

"Look I have to help my mom today that all I know." I said to them. I know Troy knows I'm lying he has that look on his face saying he knows I'm lying. I know he is going to ask about it later.

"Okay." They all said.

We all walked out the parking lot.

"Well I see you guys later tonight." Sharpay said. Then she went to kiss Zeke bye.

"Yeah I'll see you guys later." Ryan said. Then he went to pry his sister off Zeke.

"Bye" everyone said getting into their cars and going home.

"So Gabs, am I taking you home today?" Troy asked me.

"Could you?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Hop in." he said back to me. We both got in his truck and drove out of the parking lot. "So are you going to tell me the real reason you aren't coming tonight to Shar and Ryan's house?"

"I have to go…" when we were passing my dance studio I trailed off my sentence. I see an ambulance there. "Oh my gosh, Troy pull in over here." Without hesitation he pulls in.

"Gabs why are we here." He asks me.

"Wait here for me I'll be right back." I jump out his truck and run over to the ambulance to see my teacher being loaded in. "Hey what's going on?" I asked one of the students.

"I don't know?" she answered me. After that I got through the police and to my teacher.

"Excuse me. Caitlyn (teacher) what happened?" I asked her.

"I don't remember. But can you teach the class today?" Caitlyn asked me.

"Sure don't worry I'll teach until you come back Caitlyn. Get better okay?" I told her. I hugged her and then walked back to Troy.

"Hey what happened?" He asked me after I got back to his truck.

"I have to teach." I told him forgetting he doesn't know what I'm talking about. "Do you think you can drop me off here tonight before you go to Sharpay and Ryan's house?"

"Umm…sure." He told me.

_Present time_

So here I am in the dance studio with my partner Mark, warming up with everyone. Then I still have to stay afterwards to have my individual practice with Mark.

_With the gang at Sharpay and Ryan's house_

"So we all know Gabs is lying?" Chad said.

"Yeah but where could she be?" Taylor said.

"Wait I had to drop her off somewhere before I came here. Maybe she could be there." Troy said.

"We could probably go see if she is there." Martha said.

"Yeah." Everyone said. And they were off with Troy leading them.

Okay so tell me what you think about the story. Please comment on the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_With the gang at Sharpay and Ryan's house_

"_So we all know Gabs is lying?" Chad said._

"_Yeah but where could she be?" Taylor said._

"_Wait I had to drop her off somewhere before I came here. Maybe she could be there." Troy said._

"_We could probably go see if she is there." Martha said._

"_Yeah." Everyone said. And they were off with Troy leading them._

**Chapter 2: What?**

**They all got into the car and drove off.**

_**With Gabriella**_

**Gabriella was teaching the students how to do the basic footwork for the cha-cha when she looked at the clock for the first time that night. **

"**Okay everyone class is over. But please practice in your spare time." She called out to the class she was teaching. Then she got ready to leave. She made sure she was the last one to leave the room. Then she walked out of the building and started to walk home.**

_**With the gang**_

**They were on their way to the dance studio, but what they didn't see was that Gabriella walked right passed them. They continued until they reached the dance studio. What they didn't know was that the class Gabriella taught was the last dance of the night since her partner called in sick so the security guard closed and locked the place. When they got there they all got out and walked to the door and tried to open it. They kept trying to open the door until Ryan saw the sign.**

"**Hey guys let's try another time." He said to the group of friends.**

"**Why?" they all said at the same time.**

"**It's closed." He said pointing to the sign.**

**They all said ok and went back to the car. Then they went back to the Evens house.**

_**The Next Day with Gabriella**_

**Gabriella woke up to the sun shinning in her face and got ready. She went downstairs to see her mom cooking breakfast. She went up to her mom and hugged her.**

"**Morning mom." She said.**

"**Morning Gabi, do you want some breakfast?" her mom said.**

"**Sure. Hey mom after breakfast can I go to Ryan and Shar's house?" Gabi told her mom. **

"**Okay as long as you get to practice on time." Her mom said. **

"**Okay thank you mom." Gabriella said as she ate her breakfast. **

**After breakfast Gabriella walked to the Evens house. She rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer the door. Then she heard the door open. When she looked up she saw Mrs. Evens who had opened the door. **

"**Oh hello Gabriella you came at the right time. Every one is eating breakfast." Mrs. Evens said to her.**

"**Oh I already ate breakfast at home. Can I go to them?" Gabi asked. **

"**Sure. They are all in the living room. Go on in they are wondering when you'll come around here." Mrs. Evens said back to her. **

"**Thank you Mrs. Evens." She said back to her. Then Gabriella went to the living room. She saw all her friends eating breakfast. "Hey guys."**

**They all stared at her.**

"**What?"**


	3. AN

**Okay this is not a chapter. (As you can tell) But I have an explanation for you. The first is that I had to take my computer in to get it fixed. It was something about spy ware on my computer. So yeah I had to do that. The next reason is that I have to study my but out for the next 2 ½ weeks. These next two and a half weeks are going to be hard on me. I have to finish up my homework and turn it in. I also have finals for classes. I have to attend a graduation ceremony tomorrow, Saturday and Monday. Then during the week I have my finals on I have to help watch my siblings cause parents have to go away for a work trip. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. I do have the next chapter written up in my notebook but I need to type it. **


End file.
